You and Me Against the World
by o Sweet Disposition o
Summary: This was their golden age. On the run, no looking back, just fighting to get through each day- but it was a worthwhile fight. They were facing monsters and myths, going up against their greatest fears, and random adventures every single day. This would be what they'd look back on years later, and yearn for. This is 101 snap-shots from the lives of Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan.
1. 015 Sunglasses

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything, not the series, characters, Zellers, Green Day, nothing. If I did I'd probably be living in a castle by now, surrounded by chocolate and lemonade.**

**Updates will come 1-2 times a week, maybe more if I have some super inspiration. Flames will be met with some water powers courtesy of one son of Poseidon. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

015. Sunglasses

They walk into the store, trying to look casual with their ripped, dirty, clothes, and messy hair. Adults and children alike stare as they pass, but they keep their cool- at least Luke does. Often in public places, Thalia would send a, "what the hell are you looking at" glare, making crowds part just to let the twelve year old through.

This was no exception.

"At least try to look like a harmless by passer." Luke whispers to her.

She just shrugs like she doesn't have a care in the world, and continues through the large department store. He knows he shouldn't have brought her to Zellers, he knows they should just stick to nice little second hand stores with no surveillance cameras to see them "borrow" some merchandise. Of course, Thalia didn't want to, she wanted to check out the local Zellers to see if they had the newest Green Day cd. All it took was a look at her electric blue eyes, and he couldn't resist agreeing.

She stops abruptly as they turn a corner, making Luke stumble.

She just laughs. "Having some trouble walking?"

"Depends; you having trouble seeing?" He shoots back; as they're nowhere near the music/electronic section of Zellers, it's all the way on the other side of the store. No, Thalia stopped in front of a rather nice looking sunglasses stand.

Her mouth turns up into a smirk as she grabs a pair of pink framed glasses meant for babies and sticks them on Luke's rather surprised face.

"Aren't you pretty." She says squeezing his cheeks.

Despite his best efforts, a small blush spreads across his tanned skin.

"Thalia, come on, we can't stay for long, you know they'll find us."

She just rolls her eyes. She not scared of much of anything, monsters, gods, fate, you name it, and she'll make some kind of sarcastic joke about it. Even if a monster rampaged toward her this minute, she'd probably make fun of it before attacking. Luke knew he wasn't much better, but at least he had some sense of when to fight his battles.

"We're in Zellers. You really think a hellhound will just barge in here now and start munching on clothing racks and sunglasses stands?" She mocks.

"Clothing racks, sunglasses stands _and_ demigods? Frankly, yea, I do."

He grabs a pair of star shaped, dark tinted glasses, pushing them up the bridge of Thalia's nose.

"Now you're getting it!" She exclaimed, switching his baby shades for a pair of huge, circle shaped lenses.

"Look, now all you need is a lightning scar and you'll be all ready to fight Lord Voldemort!" Thalia said, throwing her head back laughing.

Luke let out a snicker, as they began the largest sunglasses war known in Zeller's history. They continued until an employee came to shut them down, a red eyed hellhound actually did attack, and the police were after them for stealing seventeen pairs of sunglasses. Looking back, Luke knew it was reckless and stupid, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Only by the time they'd already moved onto another town, did Luke realize they never did get the Green Day cd they had went for.

He guessed the seventeen pairs of sunglasses were enough to keep Thalia amused for a while anyway.


	2. 021 City

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Percy Jackson series. Shame. **

**I think this one may need a fluff warning. **

* * *

021. City

She stared at the colors lighting up the world around her, pinks, oranges, and dark hues of the night that had just passed. Just on the horizon, Apollo's sun chariot was visible, bringing light to their small corner of the world. The valley of buildings below them seemed to shine unnaturally in the sunrise. It was a new dawn, a new city, and a new day to suffer through hell.

Maybe now she had him, it wouldn't be so bad.

For a while, she'd gone on her own. City to city, fighting off monsters to have the chance to wake up the next morning; and it was no different now. Yet somehow something had changed.

_Because Thalia finally had someone. _

"So, maybe we can raid a public school breakfast program?" He asked, looking down at her with a sly grin.

A _stupid_ _someone_, but at least he knew how to hold his own in battle, at least he was someone who kind of cared (more than her alcoholic of a mother). She still hadn't decided if Amaltheia the goat leading her to him was a blessing or a curse- they attracted much more monsters now after all. Then again, when had she ever been scared of monsters? Scared of anything?

"Smart idea, in the meantime, lets also call the police and tell them were a couple of runaways! Wouldn't we just love to be sent back to those _wonderful_ mothers of ours? Or even better foster parents!" She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him.

He put his hands up in defense. "No need to go all prickly shelled on me. I'm just trying to be the charming, you-ought-to-take-a-girl-to-breakfast before a good day of slaughtering monsters kind of guy."

"I'll keep that in mind if I ever get a girlfriend."

He threw his head back laughing like he was a little kid again (in a way maybe he still was) and soon enough, she was laughing too (because wasn't it better to see the bright side of things?). They stumbled together down over the hill, into this new city, practically falling over each other.

In that moment, Thalia decided maybe he was her bit of good luck after all, a spark of hope when things were getting bleak- Thalia and Luke, just how it was supposed to be.


	3. 073 Will

**Disclaimer: The Percy Jackson series isn't mine? Oh snap. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It means a lot! This one is kind of ironic, seeing as Thalia's fight with Luke in the Titan's Curse...**

* * *

073. Will

Thalia grasped the shoulder of her bag tightly as she peered down the steep ledge. The drop off was at least eighty feet, into a rather uninviting dark river, rocks rose out of it like spikes, just waiting for her to drop. She decided quickly, there was no way Luke could convince her to go around the thin winding path down the cliff face, no way in hell.

"Thalia, come on!" He shouted a little ways to her left. He was already starting around that very death path, barely the withe of a goat trail.

She didn't care if a pack of hellhounds was coming after them; she'd rather stay on the other side of the ledge and fight to the death than try to climb down. Her fear of heights was bad enough without the thought of plummeting to her death. So she stood her ground, and opened Aegis, getting ready for the oncoming attack.

"Thalia!" He shouted from further down this time. "Quit being so proud, we can't fight these things!"

She seethed at those words. He was one to talk, with more pride than a peacock.

Luke didn't know, not yet anyway. She knew he'd make fun of her endlessly for it. 'Daughter of _Zeus_, afraid of _heights_' he'd tease, until she'd punch him, and they continued with their dangerous day. Still, she had enough dignity to keep something like that a secret- and she thought it'd be easy, until now.

"I can and I will." She responded stubbornly, backing away from the ledge until she could no longer see the drop.

She heard an exasperated sigh, which really, just made her more determined to stay right where she was and take on that pack of hellhounds. How bad could it be anyway? Hellhounds, giant red eyed demon dogs from Hades- _nope not any trouble at all. _

"Oh come on, I-" A large gust of wind made her stumble forward to the ledge, and carry his voice away- but that wasn't the only thing it carried. She watched in horror from above as Luke swayed, grip on the rocks above him loosen, and then with a sickening lurch, he fell.

It was nothing like the movies, there was no slow motion, no visions of their time together flashing before her eyes. No, in her mind, was a battle of fear and will; will to somehow, save the boy who she had one way or another, come to "tolerate". In the end, in that second of contemplation, the will ruled out the fear, and Thalia jumped off of the cliff after him.

Wind whistled through her ears, as she tried to reason with her father.

"Hey Dad, just wanted to let you know, if you gave me some wind power now, you'd be the coolest god in the world. So uhm, maybe I'd appreciate it if you helped me save Luke."

Nothing happened, and she continued falling.

Luke was just out of her grasp as she struggled against the force of gravity pulling her down, trying in vain to grab the back of his shirt. It was no use, he was way out of reach, and what would she do if she got ahold of him anyway? Fly away like superman?

As if that would happen.

She concentrated on the air she could feel building underneath her, trying to get it to push her up, slow her fall, anything. The water below was coming towards her fast, and closing her eyes was all she could do to stop from throwing up. It was a battle of will for the second time that day- but now she was trying to fight a slightly greater force to be reckoned with, the wind.

Below her, Luke was getting a bit mouthy, as would be expected if one was falling eighty feet through the air to a black river. The impact would be enough to knock them both out for sure.

It was a good thing Thalia had an everlasting will, about as stubborn as she was.

The wind finally gave into her, and she felt herself soaring downwards, instead of a free-fall, riding the winds below her like a surf board. It was a shame she was afraid of heights, or this may have been slightly enjoyable. She opened her eyes just a fraction, to grasp onto the only part of Luke she could reach- his foot.

To her surprise, Luke was laughing, no, not even laughing- bellowing with mirth.

"I know why you didn't want to come! Daughter of Zeus? Afraid of heights? Well I'll be damned." He stammered, practically shaking with another jovial round of laughter.

Maybe she should have let him fall. Maybe it would have cured that stupid thick skull of his.


	4. 010 Street Signs

**Disclaimer: Things I own: a junked laptop, a box of crayons, and a carton of orange juice. Thalia, Luke and the idea of making street signs are not on that list. **

**Thank you to all of the people who reviewed this story so far, it actually means the world to me. Warning: this chapter has such minor swearing, a sailor would be ashamed. Enjoy!**

* * *

010. Street Signs

"You're going the wrong way Luke." Thalia muttered as she followed him around the next block and to another stop sign.

"I know where I'm going." He snapped, patience wearing thin after two days, little to no sleep, and monsters at every turn.

"Keep going if you want to, but you're just going to get us even more lost." She sighed, crossing her arms trying to keep up with his pace.

"If I'm getting us lost, why are you even following?"

She paused for a few seconds, staring at the street signs far ahead. They'd traveled together for what had felt like ages now- but really, it had just been a year. He was the one person who has never let her down, her one constant in this Gods-run, monster slaying, stupid world. She didn't like to get sappy, and she hated romance, but really, he was the only person she really trusted since her baby brother died two years ago.

If he thought the right way was north, all the way out of modern civilization and into the polar bear territory, she'd follow along, complaining all the way no less, but she'd stay with him. Truthfully, _she'd follow him anywhere. _

So, instead of making this a wonderfully emotional moment, and make his head inflate twice it's normal size, she simply said, "Someone's got to make sure you don't get yourself killed."

"Awh, Thals, you do care!" He mocked, but she could tell he was laughing.

"Don't call me that." She immediately snapped back.

He simply let out a boisterous hoot of laughter, and gave her a slight push. In doing so, he'd practically declared war on a daughter of Zeus- not exactly something you want to accomplish on a daily basis.

Thalia shot him a dangerous grin before charging straight for him, knocking him sideways into a stop sign.

"Oh you're on now."

It was probably partly from being over tired, and just finding everything damn funny, but Thalia found herself laughing as they pushed and shoved each other down the road. Of course, in the meantime, scaring by passers, and making a complete ruckus over South Point Avenue- but how many shits did they give?

Less than one.


End file.
